Emo Note
by Animetrixx
Summary: Un pequeño crack sobre que hubiese pasado si el maldito cuaderno hubiese caido en manos de alguien más peligroso y demente que Light Yagami.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas del autor: **Queridos lectores. Hice este pequeño crack, no como una especie de mofa hacia la sociedad. Si a lo mucho, la mofa serìa hacia mí mismo. Yo NUNCA he estado a favor de la violencia hacia los emos, por muy detractor de la corriente que sea; porque antes de ser emos, son seres humanos, y porque está demostrado que dichos actos solo ayudaron a fortalecer la tendncia al ponerlos en el pedestal de los mártires xP.

**Jedah: Este fic es para ti. **Feliz cumpleaños!!! (gome por el retraso)

* * *

Emo Note.

Hace mucho tiempo, existía un peculiar joven de mentalidad bastante distorsionada. Un demente y frustrado estudiante de ingeniería; amargado, sumamente pervertido, con tendencias sociópatas y ataques de histeria crónicos. Su nombre era Animetrixx.

Animetrixx era un estudiante de universidad que se la pasaba divagando durante sus clases, pensando en problemas existenciales como: "¿Por qué Jensan Jensan escribe sus fanfictions con los dedos de los pies?" o "¿El Marqués de Sade es un extraterrestre capaz de derrotar a Chuck Norris?". Su pasatiempo favorito era observar los senos de las jovencitas a través de sus escotes y calcular, a través de su tono de piel y su edad, el color aproximado de sus pezones. (!)

Las cosas que Animetrixx odiaba eran muchas. A menudo, observaba con amargura la putrefacción latente y constante del mundo. Pero él no era el único, también había alguien más; un ser que, desde su propio mundo, se lamentaba la decadencia del mismo al igual que nuestro protagonista. En un mundo muy lejano, oscuro y lleno de tinieblas, también habitaba una criatura harta de verse rodeada de tanto conformismo y monotonía. Se trataba de un negro y solitario shinigami que, al igual que el joven humano, se encontraba atrapado en una fatídica existencia.

_- ¿Eh…? De nuevo perdí… Eres demasiado suertudo. – Dijo un perezoso monstruo. El dios de la muerte le observaba a él y a los otros de su género malgastar su tiempo en juegos. Cómo desearía que al igual que los mortales humanos, existiera algo denominado "destino" para que los guiase también a ellos._

- ¿Compraste la nueva revista "Para ti"? Se trata de número especial de Emos. ¡Está fenomenal!

- ¿En serio? – Cuchicheaba una joven del campus a su amiga en el patio–. ¡Ya quiero verla…!

El ya de por sí malhumorado Animetrixx pasaba cerca y las escuchó.

"Emos… Justo cuando pensé que los seres humanos no podíamos caer más bajo…"

_- Oye, Ryuk… Ven. ¿No quieres jugar con nosotros?_

_El asqueado shinigami permaneció en su sitio, sentado; pensativo molesto e inconforme._

_- No, gracias. Yo paso…_

- ¡Ese flequillo se te ve maravilloso!

- Yo también quiero vestirme como emo, solo que mis padres no me dejan crecer más el pelo.

- Gracias. Mañana, que es sábado, iremos a comprarnos ropa emo al centro comercial. Si quieren, puedo prestarles unas playeras que tengo.

El grupo de amigos no dejaban de platicar como insulsas sobre su manera de vestir. El apuesto (?) Animetrixx las escuchaba.

"Justo cuando creía que lo había visto todo. Qué ridiculez. Se peinan de la misma manera, se visten del mismo modo, y todo para decir que tienen una identidad. Ya no lo soporto…"

"_Pero que desperdicio… día tras día…"_ meditaba el shinigami por igual.

"Siempre es lo mismo. No cabe duda que la humanidad está decayendo lastimosamente…"

"_Ya no lo aguanto…"_

"No cabe duda que este mundo…"

"_Se está __pudriendo…"_

…………………

Regresar a casa era el único pendiente de Animetrixx por el día de hoy. Por mero ocio, el joven se encontraba leyendo una de esas asquerosas revistas juveniles. Su propósito era confirmar como la seudo cultura juvenil "emo" estaba empezando a proliferarse más. A él nunca le gustaron las tribus urbanas; para él, siempre fue absurdo seguir un patrón para definirse a si mismo por la apariencia, más que por los pasatiempos o preferencias, que en este caso eran condicionadas también a un patrón absurdo. Pero aquella tendencia en particular no la soportaba en lo absoluto. Un skater se podía denominar alguien aficionado al patinaje; un rockero, como a alguien al que le late la música de ese género; un rapero, por el rap; un hippie, por los ideales de amor y paz; y así siempre sería. Pero, ¿Qué demonios era entonces un Emo? Bien podrías preguntarle a uno de ellos y siempre te darían una respuesta diferente. Y es que, en realidad, muchos jóvenes se estaban empezando a dejar crecer el flequillo y alaciarse el cabello para después gritar a los cuatro vientos: "soy un Emo", sin tener la más mínima idea de que significa tal término. Los Emos eran un claro ejemplo de la denigración del individualismo ante el propagandismo de una cultura artificial, que solo busca promover la falsedad y la superficialidad. Si alguien se viste como se le da la gana, ese alguien habrá de ser criticado por no encajar en ninguna de las tribus urbanas, por ser un ser sin identidad. ¡Valla paradoja! Tus amigos de cierta manera también tenían que vestirse de la misma forma que la tuya porque, es anormal que los góticos se junten con los cherries, los otakus con los populares y los deportistas con los intelectuales. Para demostrar quien eres, debías forzosamente vestirte como tal y ponerte una etiqueta en la frente con el nombre de alguno de los tantos grupos. "Yo no soy ningún friki… yo soy un "Animetrixx". ¿Hasta cuándo lo comprenderán…?" pensaba con desilusión y apatía el incomprendido y, por lo tanto, sin amigos, estudiante del campus, mientras veía cómo se conformaban los grupos de jóvenes por su manera de vestir y música favorita, más que por su manera de pensar y características psíquicas.

De repente, un objeto caído del cielo se impactó violentamente en la cabeza del distraído joven, derribándolo al piso y ocasionándole un dolor inmenso.

- ¡Ay, Ay, Ay…! – ¿pero quién demonios fue quién…? ¿Qué es esto?

Animetrixx miró adolorido, al pequeño cuaderno negro que lo había golpeado y lo levantó del piso.

- ¿"Death Note"? – Leyó el curioso título de la libreta–. Sé que "Death" significa muerte, pero… no recuerdo muy bien lo que significa Note. ¿Acaso significa: "La nota de la muerte"?

Curioso, abrió la libreta. Para su sorpresa estaba en blanco, salvo unas instrucciones escritas en la cara interna de la pasta.

- "How to use…" está en ingles. ¿Qué es lo que dice? Cómo… usar… ¿eso…?

Animetrixx no conocía muy bien el inglés, Así que decidió guardar la libreta negra en su mochila y caminar de regreso a casa, donde averiguaría a como diera lugar quien había sido el imbécil que le golpeó aventándole aquella libreta.

………………………

El joven de ojos cafes llegó a su domicilio. Las primeras palabras en pronunciar, tras cruzar la puerta, fueron:

- ¡Jedah! ¡Ven acá! ¡Necesito que me ayudes con algo!

- ¡ya te dije que no voy a tomarle fotos a mis amigas en la fiesta de Pijamas, hermano "Hentai"! – respondió una fémina y joven voz, desde el segundo piso de la casa.

- ¡No, estúpida! – gritó algo ruborizado y furioso Animetrixx –. Lo que quiero es que me ayudes a traducir algo.

- ¿Qué…?

Animetrixx subió a su habitación, dejando la puerta de la misma abierta para que su hermana menor pudiese entrar. Minutos más tarde llegó Jedah, vistiendo apenas una enorme playera arrugada y unos shorts.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó irritada.

- Encontré esta libreta negra camino a casa – Animetrixx le mostró el objeto.

- A ver… - lo tomó y leyó la portada -"Death Note"… ¿El cuaderno de la muerte?

- ¿Cuaderno?

- Sí, idiotita. Cuaderno.

- ¿A quién le llamas idiota?

- ¿Vez acaso otro idiota aquí? – Se mofó la bella (?) jovencita de su hermano, con un tono de voz irónico y arqueando una ceja. Animetrixx se enfadó y apenas pudo ocultar su gesto de rabia. Pero enseguida se defendió diciendo:

- Ahora que lo dices… sí estoy viendo a alguien. Lo tengo justo en fren…

No pudo terminar la frase. Jedah le conectó un fuerte libretazo en la cabeza antes.

- ¡Ay, ay, ay!

- Eso te pasa por boquifloja. Ahora dime para qué querías que te ayudara.

- Yo solo… - tartamudeaba mientras se reponía del impacto – Yo solo quería me ayudaras a traducir unas cosas que tiene escrita esa libreta.

- ¿Cosas? – Jedah abrió el cuaderno y miró las instrucciones que venían en la contraportada. Leyó el título de las mismas en voz alta. – "How to Use It"… eso significa: "Cómo usarlo". De seguro se trata de una especie de instructivo. ¿Tienes una pluma?

Animetrixx fue por un lápiz de su escritorio y; junto con Jedah, se sentó en la desordenada cama de su alcoba para traducir, frase por frase, las instrucciones que el raro cuaderno de pasta negra llevaba escritas con tinta blanca y, al parecer, a mano. Había algunas palabras y conjugaciones que se les dificultaba a ambos, pero con un poco de esfuerzo y con ayuda de un diccionario inglés-español, fueron capaces de hacerlo.

- Ya está –dijo la joven, quien había escrito la traducción en la primera página del cuaderno–. Veamos:

_Death Note (El cuaderno de la muerte)._

_Cómo usarse:_

_El humano cuyo nombre sea escrito en esta libreta, morirá._

_Esto solo ocurrirá si el usuario que escribe en el cuaderno tiene en mente el rostro de la victima al momento de escribir su nombre. Esto es para evitar que las personas que compartan el mismo nombre no se vean perjudicadas._

_Se cuenta con cuarenta segundos, a partir de que se comenzó a escribir el nombre de la victima, para escribir la causa de muerte; la cual, se cumplirá._

_En caso de que no se escriba una causa de muerte, la victima morirá de un infarto al corazón._

_Una vez escrita la causa de muerte, se dan seis minutos con cuarenta segundos para escribir los detalles sobre el fallecimiento._

Ambos hermanos leyeron escépticos las instrucciones traducidas.

- ¿Pero que clase de broma es ésta? – injurió Animetrixx.

- Así que… este cuaderno sirve para matar personas. Solo tienes que escribir su nombre en él – exclamó curiosa la hermana del friki.

- Eso es imposible. Si realmente pudieras usar este cuaderno para matar, ¿Por qué es que sigue en blanco? Alguien ya lo hubiera utilizado para matar a alguien a quien no le simpatiza, ¿no?

- Si no lo quieres, ¿me lo regalas, hermanito? – suplicó la aprovechada hermana–. Esta libreta podría servirme como diario.

- No –contestó–. Es mía. Ya encontraré la manera de aprovecharla.

- ¡Hermano malo! –reclamó para luego darle una fuerte bofetada y salir de la alcoba con un berrinche.

– ¿Qué te pasa? –gruñó mientras se sobaba la mejilla del dolor–. Eres una escuincla del demonio. ¡No te necesito! ¡Vete!

El universitario se quedó solo y contempló la libreta lleno de escepticismo. ¿Qué es lo que haría con ella? Para Animetrixx, esto estaba totalmente fuera de la lógica, de la ciencia. Maldecir a una persona escribiendo su nombre y la manera en que debe morir para que dicha maldición se cumpla. Aunque todo esto fuera imposible, tal vez sería interesante saber que es lo que una persona haría si tuviera en sus manos aquella habilidad. Sin duda sería un asesino, pero no habría manera de inculparlo de que una persona fuese atropellada o le diera un infarto solo por haber escrito su nombre en aquel cuaderno. Existe pues, un gran trecho entre desear que una persona muera y matarla. Pero con un objeto como ese, dicha línea desaparecería y se requeriría de un mínimo de voluntad para provocar la mayor y más temida tragedia de los seres humanos. Animetrixx meditó al respecto, y llegó a la conclusión de que la persona que había fabricado aquella tonta libreta, lo había hecho como un experimento para revelar los oscuros pensamientos que habitaban en la mente de un individuo; siendo la libreta, una especie de objeto en donde se verían reflejados los pensamientos de odio del humano propietario. Escribir los nombres de las personas que el dueño de la libreta quiere ver muertas, incluyendo las causas de muerte –la manera en que este desea que muera, no conforme con que fallesca, desea que lo haga a complaciencia suya–, servirían para auto analizarse, hacer un inventario de sus sentimientos más oscuros. Animetrixx pensó entonces, utilizar la libreta para escribir los nombres de las personas que él desearía que murieran, junto con la manera en que a él le gustaría que muriesen. De esa manera, podría darle, siempre que quisiera, un vistazo a su alma a sus pensamientos destructivos cada vez que quisiera ponerse a reflexionar sobre sí mismo.

"Veamos. ¿A quién me gustaría ver muerto…? ¡Ya sé! A esos mal nacidos de Panda."

Corrió al escritorio y encendió su PC. Buscó en Internet los nombres completos de cada uno de los miembros de aquella banda de Rock, la cual él odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, y, siguiendo al pie de la letra las instrucciones del cuaderno, preparó una funesta y detallada escena de muerte para el grupo.

"Qué divertido sería si esto en realidad ocurriera" pensó mientras reía quedo y malicioso. "No importa. De solo imaginármelo siento que mis entrañas se revuelven del placer… Además, siempre que quiera volver a verlos sufrir e imaginarlo, solo tengo que abrir este cuaderno y leer de nuevo sus muertes. En fin, creo que ya me divertí suficiente por hoy. Tengo que ponerme a jugar Pokemon en línea."

Animetrixx cerró el cuaderno y, olvidandose momentáneamente del mismo, se dispuso a divagar en otras tonterías como era su oficio común.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta historia es de total ficciòn. Cualquier parecido en nombres y situaciones con la realidad, es mera coincidencia. El universo y personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen, son creaciòn de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.**

* * *

Animetrixx caminaba de regreso a su casa. Unos compañeros lo habían acompañado en lo que trataban, inútilmente, de convencerlo de ir junto con ellos al centro comercial. Desistieron a los pocos minutos por lo que la mayor parte del trayecto Animetrixx lo caminó como solía hacerlo: solo.

"Ya no necesito de nadie" pensaba, conservando su semblante serio e indiferente aunque por dentro ya no se sintiese así. Pero debía de aguardar las apariencias; ése era su propósito.

—Ya llegué, mamá —gritó al cruzar la puerta pero nadie le recibió. Mejor así. Él tenía muchas cosas por hacer y muy poco tiempo como para desperdiciarlo.

Pero justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta de su cuarto, la voz de su madre reclamó su atención.

—Necesito que vallas a la tienda por refresco. Hazlo, que ya vamos a comer.

—Dile a Jedah que valla. Yo necesito hacer tarea.

— ¿No piensas comer?

—No. Me esperaré mejor hasta la cena.

La madre del joven se quedó estupefacta. Su hijo, pese a su marcada delgadez, era un comedor compulsivo que devoraba a centenares los alimentos que se les servía. Y hace ya más de una semana que su apetito había disminuido al grado de dejar incompleto su plato y saltarse comidas.

—De acuerdo, hijo. Le diré a tu hermana que traiga el refresco. Pero si vas a estar tan ocupado en tu cuarto, ¿no quieres que te lleve un poco de guisado al cuarto?

—Sí, por mí está bien —respondió lacónicamente.

La madura mujer, madre de nuestro protagonista, se alejó hacia la alcoba de su otra hija y Animetrixx aprovechó para abrir la puerta de su cuarto, entrar y cerrarla con el seguro. Una pequeña sonrisa de placer se pintó en sus labios, e, inmediatamente, corrió a abrir el cajón de su desordenado y sucio escritorio. De él tomó el tan preciado cuaderno de pasta negra que le había abierto todo un nuevo mundo a su fatídica existencia. Lo abrió y observó sus páginas totalmente tupidas de nombres de personas e instrucciones. Una risilla se escapó de su boca entrecerrada al observarlas.

Pero su expresión y su risa se esfumaron al notar, desde el otro extremo de la habitación, la monstruosa silueta de una criatura humanoide de gran estatura, cuyos orbes ocres y enorme boca eran dignas de causarles nauseas a quien las viese.

— ¡Arrrhhgg! —gritó y, de la impresión, cayó hacia atrás, dándose un fuerte sentón. Mientras observaba con paralizante pánico al monstruo, éste se acercó a él.

— ¿Por qué te asustas? —preguntó—. Mi nombre es Ryuk y soy el dios de la muerte que dejó caer esa libreta al mundo de los humanos. A estas alturas ya debes saber que no se trata de una libreta ordinaria, ¿no es así? ¿Te has divertido usándola?

— ¿E-eres un dios de la… muerte? —Animetrixx estaba estupefacto de ver que aquel extraordinario ente pudiese hablar y razonar al igual que cualquier otra persona.

—Déjame ver la libreta —Ryuk pasó a recogerla del piso y la hojeó. En cuanto miró la extraordinaria cantidad de páginas utilizadas, sus ojos saltaron de vuelta, emocionados, hacia el joven humano.

—Me has dejado boquiabierto. He escuchado muchas historias sobre humanos que llegaron a tener en sus manos una Death Note, pero nunca había oído nada como esto. Tan sólo has tenido la libreta durante una semana y ya has matado a centenares… No, ¡a miles! Ningún otro ser humano se hubiese atrevido a matar a tanta gente en tan poco tiempo.

Poco a poco Animetrixx, que se fue acostumbrando a la situación, tomó entereza. Se puso de pie y encaró al dios de la muerte:

—Yo ya me había supuesto que algo así tendría que ocurrirme al usar aquella libreta. Sin embargo, aún así decidí utilizarla. No me importa. Puedes matarme y llevarte mi alma si quieres. No tengo nada que reprocharte.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Realmente crees que he venido a castigarte por haber usado esta libreta? Los dioses de la muerte no hacemos eso. Despreocúpate, yo no he venido a hacerte absolutamente nada.

— ¿Qué?

Ryuk se acercó unos pasos más al joven humano y le ofreció el cuaderno. —Una vez que el Death Note cae al mundo de los humanos, éste automáticamente se vuelve parte del mismo. Ahora esta libreta es tuya. Puedes hacer lo que se te antoje con ella.

— ¿M-mía…? —tartamudeó con suma incredulidad.

—Si no la quieres, puedes dársela a otra persona y entonces tus recuerdos referentes a ella se irán y no volverás a saber de su existencia ni de la mía.

De repente se escuchó tocar la puerta.

—Hijo. Ya te traje tu plato.

Animetrixx no sabía que hacer. Si le habría a su madre, ella vería, al igual que él, a aquel horrible monstruo.

—Ábrele —repuso el dios de la muerte—. No pasará nada.

—Pero…

—Hazlo.

Animetrixx no tenía las agallas de retar y llevarle la contraria al monstruo pero tampoco quería que su madre entrase y lo viese. Las consecuencias serían fatales. No obstante, accedió y quitó el seguro de la puerta. Detrás de ésta se encontraba la madura mujer con la merienda de su hijo, un vaso lleno de gaseosa y otro plato con una roja y enorme manzana. Entró a la alcoba con tranquilidad, misma que desconcertó a Animetrixx.

—Deberías limpiar de una buena vez tu escritorio y tender tu cama, An. Ni creas que lo haré yo por ti.

—Lo… lo haré luego de haber terminado —contestó a duras penas. Su madre dejó los alimentos y salió del cuarto sin ninguna alteración salvo un pequeño disgusto por haber visto el desorden en que vivía su hijo.

"¿Acaso no vio al horrible monstruo?" Razonó Animetrixx.

—Ya deja de preocuparte. Únicamente tú eres capaz de verme y oírme. Ninguna otra persona se dará cuenta de mi presencia.

— ¿Cómo…?

—Verás: esa libreta que recogiste solía ser mía. Ahora es tuya. Es por eso que ahora tú y solamente tú eres capaz de verme. Se podría decir que esa Death Note es el vínculo que une al dios de la muerte Ryuk con el humano Animetrixx.

Animetrixx se quedó pasmado. Hubo un considerable lapso de tiempo donde predominó el mutismo.

—Entonces —dijo—… ¿Entonces la libreta es mía y puedo usarla como yo quiera? ¿No tendré que pagar ni dar nada a cambio de ella?

—Bueno, sólo una cosa. —El shinigami se acercó al escritorio, tomó la manzana que la madre de Animetrixx había traído y la devoró de un solo bocado—. Se dice que los humanos que usan la libreta experimentan sensaciones horribles, dolorosas, llenas de remordimiento. Cuando mueras, seré yo quien escriba tu nombre en mi propia libreta. —Dicho objeto le colgaba en su pantalón, sujetado por un extraño porta-libreta con el sello de una calavera—. Y algo más…

Sus horribles ojos se clavaron en el aterrorizado rostro del joven Friki al momento de sentenciar su última advertencia:

"_Los humanos que utilicen la Death Note ya no tienen porqué preocuparse en si irán al cielo o al infierno cuando mueran, ya que no irán a ninguno de esos lugares nunca."_

El rostro de Animetrixx reflejaba una temporal demencia, fruto de haber oído aquella espeluznante oración. No obstante, una vez comprendido el oculto tras estas palabras mensaje, Animetrixx torció sus labios hasta pintar una sonrisa nerviosa y trastornada.

—Lo disfrutarás cuando llegue el momento.

Pasada la conmoción, Animetrixx logró acostumbrarse por completo a la situación, a la apariencia y la presencia del dios de la muerte. Aún así había una duda más que quería aclarar si es que su vida, de ahora en adelante, la pasaría al lado de aquel demonio.

— ¿Por qué me elegiste a mí?

— ¿Que yo te elegí? —El shinigami sonrió en plan de mofa, dando a relucir sus filosos y aterradores dientes—. ¡Ja! No te creas la gran cosa, muchacho. Yo no te elegí ni nada. Simplemente dejé caer la libreta y tú fuiste quien la encontró. Y Como no estaba seguro de dónde iba a caer, escribí las reglas en inglés. Ese se supone que es el idioma más popular en tu mundo.

— ¡Y por qué la tiraste! —gritó.

— ¿Eh?

—Después de todo lo que me has dicho es más que obvio que lo hiciste a propósito. ¿Por qué querías que un ser humano recogiese la libreta y se la quedase?

Ryuk sonrió con una dosis de cinismo. —Porque estaba aburrido.

— ¿Qué?

—Lo hice porque necesitaba salir de aquella rutina que me estaba volviendo loco. Sé que te parecerá raro lo que te voy a decir, pero últimamente las cosas en mi mundo se han vuelto muy monótonas. Los dioses de la muerte no tenemos ninguna obligación salvo la de matar seres humanos, pero no es algo que debamos hacer seguido. De hecho, basta con que matemos a un individuo con nuestras libretas cada cierto tiempo. Es por eso que si alguien se pusiese a escribir muchos nombres desde allá, los demás se burlarán de ti y te dirán: "¿Para qué trabajas tanto?" Y se reirán. La mayor parte del tiempo se la pasan holgazaneando, jugando juegos de azar bastante estúpidos en los que el ganador no obtiene nada importante. Cosas como el dinero no existen allá; tampoco hay ambiciones ni envidias ni nada que nos haga competir entre nosotros. De todas formas, somos inmortales y aunque intentáramos matarnos entre nosotros con nuestras Death Notes, no conseguiríamos nada. Es por eso que decidí quedarme un tiempo en el mundo humano. Muchas cosas divertidas suelen ocurrir aquí ¡y que mejor pretexto que el de poseer a un ser humano! De otra manera no podría hacerlo. Además, quiero ver, con mis propios ojos, lo que ocurre cuando una de nuestras libretas llega a su mundo y corroborar todas esas historias divertidas que he escuchado sobre humanos y Death Notes.

Ryuk tomó una vez más el cuaderno y hojeó la enorme cantidad de páginas utilizadas.

—Me sorprende la cantidad de nombres que has escrito. ¿Por qué quisiste matar a todas esas personas?

—Lo hice —susurró tranquilo, como si se tratase de algo natural, comprensible, lo que iba a decir— porque estaba harto.

El rostro de Ryuk se llenó de inquietud al escuchar al humano.

—Al principio —continuó— me negué a creer que tal poder, el de matar a la gente con sólo conocer su nombre y rostro, pudiese ser posible; para mí no era más que la fantasía de un chiflado adicto a los cuentos de terror. Sin embargo, me imaginé que, en el fondo de sus corazones, a todas las personas les gustaría poder contar con esa clase de magia, aunque fuese sólo por una vez. Así que decidí utilizar la libreta aún sin esperar que funcionase, por el simple gusto de imaginarme como serían las cosas si las personas que escribiera en ella realmente muriesen como yo quería…

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

Aún recuerdo ese día, posterior al en que yo había encontrado la Death Note. Había llegado al colegio y todas las personas estaban murmurando entre ellas muy alteradas. No tenía ni idea de que era de lo que hablaban pero tampoco tuve ganas de preguntarles. No obstante, terminé escuchando un fragmento de la conversación de un grupo de muchachas que me reveló el secreto.

"Es increíble que toda la banda se haya vuelto loca y suicidado luego de haber hecho semejantes cosas…"

Inmediatamente recordé que yo había escrito, antes de dormirme, en la libreta, los nombres de los integrantes de Panda, una banda de Seudo-Rock, especificando que quería que se suicidasen luego de haber practicado una rara y denigrante orgía entre ellos.

—Disculpen… —llamé su atención. Por los rostros que pusieron al verme estoy seguro de que me veía tan alterado como alcanzaba a sentirme—. ¿Podrían decirme cual fue la banda que se suicidó?

— ¿En que planeta vives? —Me respondió la chica más linda y, a la vez, más presuntuosa del grupo—. Lo han estado diciendo en todas las noticias. Los integrantes de Panda fueron hallados en su suite del hotel, completamente desangrados y con las venas cortadas. En sus celulares se hallaron grabaciones, que ellos mismos se habían hecho, teniendo una orgía antes de cortarse las venas.

Sentí que la sangre quería abandonar mi cuerpo por los poros del rostro; experimenté un insoportable bochorno y, al mismo tiempo, un escalofrío recorrer mi torso por dentro, cerca de mi columna. Salí corriendo de regreso a mi casa. Quería ver de nuevo a aquel cuaderno; investigar que es lo que había ocurrido.

Ya en mi cuarto, encendí mi PC y busqué, en la Web, alguna grabación donde vinieran las noticias sobre el repentino fallecimiento del grupo de Rock. Di con una grabación del artículo que la televisora 'Idiotiza' había dado unas horas de haber sido descubiertos los cadáveres. En él, la reportera, joven y bella aunque carente de talento, dijo:

"Hoy, alrededor de las nueve y media de la noche, en una de las suites del hotel 'Fiesta Onn', en las cercanías de la ciudad de Montepríncipe, en el estado de Viejo Tigre, México, fueron hallados los cuerpos sin vida de los cinco integrantes del grupo de Rock 'Panda': A…, B…, C…, D… y E…. El descubrimiento fue hecho por uno de los empleados de hotel que había alcanzado a ver por el balcón de la habitación, según su testimonio, actividades escandalosas. Media hora más tarde el mismo empleado tocó a su puerta y no recibió respuesta. Reportó el incidente a la gerencia del hotel. Llamaron a la línea telefónica de Suite y tampoco recibieron respuestas. Hacía ya bastante tiempo que no se escuchaba ningún ruido desde el descubrimiento del empleado pero las luces siguieron encendidas. El personal marcó a los celulares de cada integrante y estos no contestaban hasta que la llamada era enviada al buzón. Finalmente los encargados del hotel, en mutuo acuerdo con unos agentes de policía que habían venido tras ser informados, se dispusieron a forzar la puerta de la suite y entrar. Fue así como encontraron los cuerpos sin vida de los integrantes de la banda, desnudos, con restos de semen en la piel, totalmente desangrados por ambas muñecas y con sus celulares tirados en el piso, en medio del círculo de sangre donde los cadáveres se encontraban. En dichos celulares se encontraron videos donde se revelaba que, antes del suicidio masivo, los integrantes de Panda habían practicado relaciones sexuales entre ellos. Aquellas imágenes resultaron perturbadoras. El médico forense…"

No podía dar cabida a lo que estaba escuchando. Justamente las instrucciones de muerte que había escrito eran las que se habían vuelto realidad. Cuando me puse a escribir en la Death Note, traté de imaginar cuál sería la mejor forma en la que esos estúpidos deberían de morir y mis maquinaciones no se dejaron esperar. Basándome en las instrucciones que recién había descifrado, fui escribiendo, uno por uno, los nombres de mis victimas (sin saber todavía que lo serían realmente), poniendo en cada uno de ellos la siguiente instrucción:

_Suicidio._

_A las xx horas se reunirá con sus compañeros de su banda de Rock, en un lugar donde estará a solas con ellos. Practicará, junto a ellos, una singular orgía donde, tras incesantes felaciones y penetraciones anales mutuas, recogerían el semen de todos y se los untarían entre ellos. Todos estos acontecimientos los grabará a través de su celular, llevando la cámara de éste encendida en todo momento, grabando cada acción. Luego tiraría el celular en un lugar seguro del piso y pasaría a cortarse ambas muñecas con el objeto punzo cortante más conveniente que encuentre. Esto último lo hará a las yy horas con zz minutos._

La instrucción, aplicada por igual a cada uno de ellos, garantizaba la viabilidad, la coherencia necesaria para la elaboración de la escena que había maquinado. Obviamente no esperaba en lo absoluto que se cumpliese y sólo me limité a imaginarlo. Luego me ocupé de otros asuntos y me olvidé por completo de aquella libreta; hasta el día siguiente, en que me enteré que todo se había realizado.

Estaba tan espantado como nunca lo estuve en mi vida. La única salida lógica y sana sería el suponer que todo esto no se trataba de otra cosa sino de una espantosa coincidencia. Pero las probabilidades eran tan absurdas que mi mente jamás se hubiese podido convencer por si sola. Debía asegurarme. Y la única manera de hacerlo era a través de ese maldito cuaderno. Debía probar, mediante ensayo, si el objeto ése era capaz realmente de provocar la muerte de las personas al capricho de quien lo usase. Lo tomé del lugar donde descuidadamente lo había abandonado y lo metí a mi mochila. Salí de nuevo a la calle. En caso de que sus poderes fuesen reales, al comprobarlo estaría quitándole la vida a otra persona, y era por eso que debía escoger bien a la víctima que utilizaría para el "ensayo-error". Mi mente se torturaba a sí misma con las siguientes reflexiones:

_Siempre he pensado que hay muchas personas que deberían morir, que no tienen razón para continuar en este mundo. Pero… ¿Quién soy yo para decidir quién merece la muerte y quién no? Pero cuando mi aberración a aquellos seudo-músicos me cegó, no me importó nada y desee su muerte. Sin duda yo no soy ningún ángel caído del cielo… por el simple hecho de haberlo pensado y deseado, haberlo disfrutado…_

Estaba tan distraído que me estrellé con un compañero de clases. Un sujeto que se pasa de imbécil, que para acabarla de rematar era un emo, uno de esos malditos emos a los que tanto odio. El creído ese se hacía llamar Mac.

—Fíjate por donde andas —me espetó como si yo fuese una clase de tarado.

El idiota se pasó de largo. Lo observé con asco mientras se alejaba. Esa ropa negra tan afeminada, ese rostro pintado, ese cabello lacio con el flequillo largo, tapándole los ojos como el perro ése que cuidaba a las ovejas en las caricaturas. Por si fuera poco, muchas chicas del instituto lo creían un hombre interesante y con personalidad sólo por vestirse así. De todas las tribus urbanas que conozco, los emos son los peores. Y cualquier persona que se rebajase a vestirse y denominarse un emo, me hacía sentir una mezcla de pena ajena y repugnancia. Rebajarse al extremo de creer que con el estereotiparse con un atuendo… Ya no necesitaba dar más vueltas. Ese sujeto, el desgraciado de Mac, sería mi conejillo de indias. Pues si alguien debía morir, victima de mi experimento, ¡Quién mejor que él!

Conocía su nombre a la perfección, pues ya llevábamos tres semestres seguidos coincidiendo en alguna clase y los profesores siempre pasan lista, al principio, con el nombre completo del alumno. Me oculté en un callejón, una vez que me hube asegurado que nadie me veía; saqué la Death Note y escribí su nombre completo mientras imaginaba su maricón rostro. Ahora debía escoger la clase de muerte. No estaba seguro que poner y no disponía de mucho tiempo; no obstante, quería que su manera de morir, de cumplirse, valiese la pena y fuese lo suficientemente rara para asegurarme una vez más que no era ninguna casualidad.

Me decidí por escribir "suicidio" sin dar ninguna instrucción detallada. Entonces salí corriendo en dirección a donde Mac para alcanzarlo. De lejos y detrás del bullicio de las demás personas me oculté de él. El marica aún caminaba con naturalidad, nada le había pasado aún. Me desilusioné y, a la vez, me sentí aliviado de que el Death Note fuese un fraude, pero antes de que me diese la media vuelta para retirarme, observé como el desdichado detuvo su paso de golpe y metió su mano en el bolsillo de su ajustado pantalón de emo. Sacó, ante la mirada atónita de los transeúntes, una navaja de bolsillo. Algunos creyeron que estaba por atacar a alguien pero ¡cuál fue nuestra sorpresa! ¡En frente de todos, el sujeto rebanó su muñeca de un fuerte escalpelazo que partió por completo sus venas! La sangre brotó de manera espeluznante. Hubo quienes trataron de ayudarlo pero fue inútil. La hemorragia no pudo ser detenida a tiempo y el miserable emo terminó desangrándose antes de que pudiese llegar la ambulancia. Los peatones que presenciaron todo se quedaron a observar una vez que llegó la policía. Todos excepto yo, que había corrido tan lejos como pude de la escena con el cuaderno maldito entre mis brazos.

"No puedo creerlo" me decía en mis adentros, a punto de volverme loco de la presión. "El Death Note funciona. ¡La magia de este cuaderno es genuina!"

De ahí en adelante ya no sería capaz de dudar de la libreta. Y me hubiera sentido sumamente emocionado de poseer tan extraordinario poder entre mis manos de no ser por un detalle:

_Esperen un momento… Entonces… Entonces yo… ¡He asesinado a dos seres humanos! ¡Qué es lo que he hecho! Panda y Mac han muerto… ¡yo los maté! ¡Esta libreta es una amenaza! Si cayese en las manos equivocadas, grandes destrozos podría ocasionar. Debo destruirla cuanto antes…_

_No. Un poder tan tremendo no debería ser desperdiciado. Las personas a las que maté: el imbécil de Mac y esos mal nacidos de Panda, puede que yo no sea quien para haberlos matado, pero tampoco es la gran cosa que hayan muerto. Total, todas las personas nos habremos de morir algún día. Sin embargo, ellos eran escoria, así lo había decidido y por eso escribí sus nombres. Si me dijese a mí mismo lo contrario, estaría siendo un hipócrita…_

Llegué a mi casa y me recosté. No pude dormir en toda la noche. Mis nervios estaban desechos y no podía dejar de pensar en los asesinatos que había cometido. Recordé mis propios pensamientos que había tenido cuando decidí escribir en la libreta sin creer que pudiese matar a alguien así: "Aquellos nombres escritos reflejarían mis deseos y quedaría como un registro de tus pensamientos más oscuros". Pero ¡oh! ¡Una cosa es desear un mal e imaginarlo y otra muy distinta el cometerlo! Sin embargo, cuando escuché las noticias al día siguiente, mi mentalidad cambió por completo.

El noticiero había anunciado el terrible suicidio en público que un joven Universitario había cometido durante la tarde del día anterior. De inmediato se hizo una investigación sobre la vida del ahora occiso. Fue ahí donde salió a relucir que él había sido un emo. Inmediatamente los sociólogos empezaron a hacer sus conjeturas y pensaron que sus pensamientos autodestructivos provenían de los ideales y conductas provenientes de su tribu urbana y poco les faltó para decir abiertamente que creían que la cultura emo había sido la que le había infundido el deseo de quitarse la vida. Fue ahí cuando mi maravillosa idea llegó a mi ser. De la misma forma en la que conjeturaron que ese imbécil se había cortado las venas por ser emo, de ese mismo modo lo harían si otros jóvenes emo más se siguiesen quitando la vida. Si utilizaba la libreta, sin duda podría lograr que así fuese y todo se vería de lo más normal. Entonces, se daría la gran creencia de que los emos tienden a ser suicidas por naturaleza, y tal reputación les haría ganarse el desprecio generalizado no sólo de otras tribus urbanas, sino también de la sociedad entera; los padres, temerosos por la vida de sus hijos, no permitirían que estos se juntasen con emos y se vistiesen como ellos.

Mi plan era perfecto. No dudé nuevamente en que debía seguir usando ese cuaderno y volver mi sueño realidad: ¡Hacer desaparecer a todos los emos de la faz de la tierra!

Ese día pasé toda la noche en vela visitando fotologs, Hi5s, Myspaces, facebooks y otros sitios más donde los miserables flecoslargos anidaban y subían sus estúpidas fotos. Gracias a las mismas no me fue difícil identificarlos. De ahí sólo tenía que buscar en sus profiles su nombre completo y pasar a apuntarlos en el Death Note. Yo mismo me sorprendí de la velocidad con la que empecé a rastrearlos y sellar su destino con la libreta. Pero nunca estuve satisfecho por más nombres que escribía. Mi satisfacción cada vez que hacía que uno de ellos se quitase su vida con sus propias manos me incitaba a ir por el siguiente y fui totalmente incapaz de detenerme en mi arrebato de demencia…

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

—Ya veo —acotó Ryuk observando el cuaderno—. Es por eso que todos estos nombres tienen por motivo de muerte: "Suicidio. Buscan un lugar seguro y solitario para cortarse las venas". ¿Pero cómo es que has matado a tantos en tan pocos días?

—En los últimos seis días no he dormido ni un solo instante —aclaró el friki—. Debido a eso ya he bajado casi cinco kilos. En cuanto regreso de la escuela, lo primero que hago es encerrarme en mi cuarto a navegar por Internet, buscando por todos los rincones nuevas victimas, no sólo de mi país, sino también de otros países de todos los idiomas. Me da asco saber que hay emos en todo el mundo. Sin embargo, siento alivio cada vez que mato a uno de ellos; siento como si estuviese haciendo una catarsis al mundo. Muy pronto la tribu emo desaparcerá. No sólo los estoy eliminando directamente, sino que al hacer que se suiciden, impongo la tendencia y la creencia de que esos miserables son suicidas por naturaleza, lo que hace que la gente piense dos veces antes de querer adoptar su filosofía. Por otro lado, el desprecio y la discriminación que les acarreará esta tendencia, hará que el resto de las personas comiencen a hablar mal de ellos, a despreciarlos. Dicho desprecio les acarreará un atroz odio que contribuirá más a su decadencia, pues el resto de las tribus aprovecharán, de la misma forma que los nazis aprovecharon la discriminación hacia los judíos, la discriminación a los emos para hacer atentados violentos contra ellos. Dicha violencia contribuirá aún más a que estén en boca de todos, facilitándome mi tarea de rastrearlos y asesinarlos con la Death Note. Y así, con los suicidios, la mala fama, la discriminación y la violencia, la cultura emo y todos sus asquerosos seguidores serán cegados de la tierra. Después, no sólo los emos caerán, sino también cualquier otra clase de sujetos que sean igual de superficiales y frívolos correrán el mismo destino. El mundo se deshará, por mis acciones, de todos los ineptos y amargados posers para siempre.

El brillo en los ojos del friki indicaban cuan convencido estaba de sus actos y cuan seguro estaba de la efectividad del plan que había maquilado. Ryuk, el shinigami de cabello pincho y ropajes negros, le escuchó atentó y reflexionó unos instantes, luego apuntó con el dedo al humano y le advirtió:

—Pero si haces eso tú serás el único emo que quede.

La habitación quedó en silencio por un considerable lapso de tiempo donde Animetrixx miraba consternado a Ryuk.

— ¿A QUIEN LE ESTÁS DICIENDO EMO, GRANDÍSIMO ESTÚPIDO?

Ryuk se encogió de hombros.

—Yo no soy un estúpido Poser necesitado de atención como ellos. Soy alguien diferente, Ryuk, un ser especial, incomprendido por todos esos estúpidos por quienes me veo obligado a convivir día a día. Pero dentro poco las cosas van a cambiar, mi amigo. Porque de ahora en adelante…

La mirada de Animetrixx no era como la de cualquier otro humano. En sus ojos ahora había un brillo que no había en los de una persona ordinaria. Como si en el fondo no fuese un ser humano y sus valores no se rigiesen de manera alguna por los principios inculcados en la sociedad moderna. Era tan obvio notarlo al ver aquellos acaramelados ojos que hasta Ryuk podía sentir que el mortal que tenía en frente era especial.

—Me convertiré ¡en el dios de un mundo libre de emos! —exclamó el friki con decisión.

Ryuk sonrió emocionado. Sabía de antemano que estaba por presenciar la aventura que tanto deseaba ver para salir de su fatídica existencia.

"No cabe duda de que los frikis son… muy interesantes…"

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Animetrixx al habla: ¡**Saludos, lectores! No saben cuanto los echo de menos!!! Diculpen mi ausencia, he estado en un largo y desesperado plan para reeditar mis escritos y el tiempo ya se me fue de las manos. Por el momento les dejo este cap, y les prometo que seguirè muy pronto con mis otros fics (especialmente **¡Fada! **y **Los Hombres Mueren, Las leyendas No**). Les informo tambièn que este fic ya no podrà ser continuado en esta web, sin que lo subirè a uno de mis blogs y desde ahì continuarè la historia ya que me es imposible seguirla sin convertirla en un RPF y eso està prohibido por acà. Cuando estè lista la mudanza, les avizarè en la nota de este cap y en mi profile para sigan disfrutàndola. Saludos y que estèn bien. Nos vemos en el botòn de rews o por PM!!!


End file.
